An Altered Saiyan
by Add -Lunatic Psyker
Summary: An ancient bloodline emerges. Forgotten deities reawaken. A long dead race is reborn. But wait, what does this blonde kid have to do with it. And if he's a Saiyan, WHY DOES HE HAVE A FOX TAIL!
1. Chapter 1

An Altered Saiyan

Disclaimer: I own both DBZ and Naruto. That is EXACTLY the reason this is going up on . (Note the Sarcasm).

 **Prologue**

"I thought I had fixed everything. That evil had finally been put down once and for all. I was wrong. The great Saiyan race was wrong. Evil is nothing but a goddam phoenix. It rises again and again from its own ashes. At least I was able to know peace for a while…"

-Gohan's Traveling Journal

"Mizuki don't you DARE touch my sensei! I'll obliterate you!" yelled Naruto. Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, and was trying to use it for his own gain. But Naruto wasn't going to allow this scum to hurt his sensei or his village.

An ancient beast was watching this child soldier take on his superior. It hadn't seen such fierce determination in eons. **"This boy… yes, I see. So this ningen really is his descendant. Well, I owe it to him to let his line carry on after so long…"** The great Kyuubi no Kitsune made a decision that would forever change the world as its inhabitants knew it.

"GRAAAAAAAH! I'LL FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED YOU DAMN DEMON!" yelled Mizuki in an insane rage.

Naruto started to raise his chakra levels, but another energy began to take control. " _W-what is this power? I've never felt anything like it! It's so… strong!"_ thought Naruto. A white aura began to form around Naruto, and his hair darkened into pitch black, and a fox tail ripped a hole in Naruto's pants.

"Now, Mizuki! I'll show you what happens to traitors in Konoha! Feel my wrath! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** Blast Blitz!" roared Naruto. All of his numerous clones fired yellow beams at Mizuki. A bright light was the last thing he knew.

Naruto fell forward, exhausted after using so much energy. A grin was on his face as the darkness engulfed him.

Line break

As Naruto awoke a bloodied Iruka was looking over him with a soft smile on his face.

"Naruto, that was amazing. I wanna give you something… C-come here and… ouch… close your eyes" Said an injured Iruka. Naruto came forward, and Iruka placed his hitai-ate on Naruto's forehead. Naruto felt the headband on his head and grinned at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I can't believe this! Wow, I'm a ninja now! Thank you so much sensei. I'll make you proud… of… me…" said Naruto before passing out again.

"You'll do more amazing things Naruto. I'm sure of it," said Iruka while staring into the night sky. He had no idea how right he was. All he knew was his little brother would go far in life, and he would be damned if he didn't support Naruto all the way through.

Line Break

Translations:

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kyuubi no Kitsune: Nine Tailed Fox

Yondaime (Hokage): Fourth Fire Shadow (literally)

Power Levels (These are just so you get a taste for the difference between Genins, Jonins, and Hokages):

Naruto: 5,000

Sasuke: 6,500

Sakura: 900

Zabuza: 11,500

Haku: 8,000

Kakashi: 10,000

Sarutobi: 3 Million

Kyuubi: Unreadable

 **So let me explain some things right quick. Kyuubi was a part of Juubi, right? And the Juubi itself was an ancient creature. So the Kyuubi would have the Juubi's memories. I'm making the Rikudo Sennin a descendant of Gohan. Which therefore means the Uchiha, the Senju, and the Uzumaki are all descendants of a Saiyan. That's all the explanation I'm gonna give. As to why Naruto has a fox tail instead of a monkey tail, well, you'll just have to read to find out. Read and review. Positive criticism is appreciated, flames and hate comments will be ignored. Here's a little bonus I'm starting: erohw sselesu a si arukas. Try and figure out what I said. Also here's a poll for Naruto pairings:**

 **Yugito (age-lessened)**

 **Fem. Haku**

 **Sakura (ugh)**

 **Hinata**

 **Temari**

 **Ino (slightly less ugh)**

 **Fuu**

 **Tayuya**

 **Other (can be from DBZ universe, an OC or any other Naruto character I don't have here. ANYONE CANONICALLY OLDER THAN NARUTO WILL BE IGNORED. Kurenai, Tsunade, Anko, and other such people paired with canon age Naruto is just…. Ew.)**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cloud and a Delayed Prank

An Altered Saiyan

Disclaimer: One day! I shall own DBZ and Naruto! One day! You just wait and see, dattebayo!

 **A/N: All questions comments and concerns will be dealt with at the end of the chapter. Don't freak, I read what you say.**

 **Chapter 2: A Cloud and an Elaborate Prank**

Naruto had had a great dream. He had blasted Mizuki, the traitorous bastard, straight into unconsciousness. Naruto distinctly remembered a sharp pain just above his posterior, possibly due to his tail in the dream. He was half-awake now, and was only aware of his surroundings through touch. He was on something soft-ish, yet firm. " _Must be hospital bed. I do remember passing out,_ " Naruto assumed. He rolled over and felt an excruciating pain in an unfamiliar area.

"HOLY SON OF PICCOLO!" shouted Naruto in pain. A nurse poked her head in to see what the ruckus was. "Excuse me miss, but I am in extreme pain right now," Naruto ground out through clenched teeth.

"Can you tell me where it's coming from?" the nurse asked.

"I can't tell, the region is unfamiliar to me. I can feel it, but it's really weird," Naruto replied.

The nurse, raising an eyebrow, pressed different parts of Naruto's body, asking him if it hurt. When she reached his tail, she decided it was time for the Hokage to step in.

"I'll be right back," she said, and disappeared in a Shunshin. She reappeared a minute or two later with the Hokage.

"Oh, hey Jiji. I've got this really weird pain, but I can't pinpoint is location," Naruto said.

Deciding to be blunt, Sarutobi said, "Naruto, have you checked to see if it's your tail that's ailing you?"

Naruto stared blankly at the Hokage before bursting into laughter. He finally calmed down and unconsciously used his tail to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Phew, that was hilarious, Jiji, but I don't have… a… tail…" Naruto trailed off as he stared at the furry appendage. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING! GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" Naruto frantically yelled running around the room. Then, once that didn't work, he tried to pull it off, only for the sheer pain of it to knock him out. Sarutobi looked at the nurse, and she looked at him, before they both burst out laughing.

Line Break

 **(A/N: Begin Deus ex Kyuubi)** Naruto found himself in a dark sewer hallway. There were other hallways and water everywhere, and it came up to his ankles. A dark voice spoke to him.

" **Come to me, child.** " It said. Naruto followed the voice to its source. He found himself in a large room. There was a cage on the other side. An ominous shape was all that could be seen. Naruto slowly approached the cage. About three feet from the cage an old man's voice cried out,

"Halt, child! Walk no further!"

"H-hey, who said that!? W-who's there?" said Naruto, a little spooked. That wasn't the end of the surprises. The great shape began to stir, and a single eye began to open.

" **Hush, child. There are beings beyond your understanding attempting to rest here,** " the eye seemed to say.

"Am I really talking to an eye right now?" Naruto inquired. Hey, he was a little woozy from the residual tail pain. Don't judge.

"Good heavens, no child. This beast is much more than an eye. He's got nine tails and a fox's body. Definitely more than an eye," the old man's voice spoke again.

"Who are you old man? Where are you? And what's this nonsense about a nine… tailed… fox…" Naruto's sentence trailed off as he realized just what was inside the cage. "You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Holy crap what are you doing in this sewer? I thought the Yondaime killed you," asked Naruto.

The old voice sighed. "Dear me, we're going to have to work on that hyperactivity of yours, boy. Give me a moment." The voice retreated for a few moments. "Alright, Naruto, you will be able to speak to Kur- err, that is, Kyuubi later, with no interference from me. For now, I would like you to awaken, and please, don't scream."

"Why would I- urk!" Naruto grunted as he was forcefully brought into the waking world. "Okay, where the hell am I?" Naruto was on a flat circular island of sorts, except the ocean surrounding them was actually the sky.

"Greetings, child. My name is Dende. Welcome to the Lookout," the old man's voice said from before. However, when Naruto turned around he was not greeted with an old man, but rather a withered slug-man. He was leaning on an old stick with a horn like shape at the top.

"HOLY SON OF GOHAN!" yelled Naruto.

"Good lord, no I am most certainly not his son, holy or otherwise," replied Dende with a raised eyebrow ( **A/N: Do Namekians have eyebrows?** ).

"Who are you, why am I here, where is here, and why in the name of Frieza's heart embroidered boxers do I have a fox tail?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Like I said, my name is Dende. I brought you here to explain the answer to your last question, and here is known as Kami's Lookout, which I also mentioned before," Dende replied calmly.

"Oh. Ok then. Explain why don't you," Naruto stated, not really leaving any room for argument.

"Well then…. Err what's your name again child?" Dende asked embarrassedly.

"It's Naruto, as in maelstrom, not fishcake." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well then, Naruto, let me tell you the tale of the Saiyan race. Long ago there lived an ancient race of warriors. They were proud and powerful. But they were not powerful enough. A space tyrant, named Frieza, enslaved the Saiyan race, and made them make other planets suitable for sale. He was afraid of them and a myth that circled around the Saiyans. In the end, he blew up the planet and exterminated most of the Saiyans. He missed a few of them, and told them their planet was hit by a meteorite. The Saiyans that remained were on opposing forces, as one of them grew up on this planet, Ee-arth… Earth I mean. His name was Goku. He fought his brother and also the Prince of all Saiyans, Prince Vegeta. They went on many adventures afterwards, including killing Frieza, and avenging their race."

"That's interesting and all, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto.

"You are a Saiyan, Naruto. All Saiyans have monkey tails," replied Dende.

"This is a fox tail, though."

"It's probably a side effect of the Kyuubi sealed inside you."

"Wait, so the Yondaime only _sealed_ the Kyuubi inside me? What a douche! I never asked for this! Why'd he choose me? What, were no other orphans around?!" Naruto ranted. This explained so much of Naruto's experiences with the village: the beatings, the glares, the other unspeakable horrors. It lead to the creation of "Konoha's #1 Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja," even if it was a mask. He had learned early on that a dumb demon is better than a dead one. The revelation made him stop and think, even though he was still mad. The Yondaime was said to be a caring person, so he wouldn't just pick any random orphan to contain the beast. The treatment of Jinchuurikis was a well-known fact. He would only pick someone he knew for certain would have the strength to handle the maltreatment. So, again, _why him?_ Then Naruto came to a memory of Sarutobi telling him that parents believe their children can do anything if they put their minds to it. A rumor that had been going around before the Kyuubi Attack was that he had gotten married, but it was squashed when no heirs came forward to take the mantle of Hokage. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Naruto, listen to me. You cannot speak of your revelation to _anyone_. Do you understand me? No one. There is a reason you were not told of your heritage," Dende spoke quickly.

"But I'm the Yondaime's son! Everyone in that damn village is too blind to see it! I have a right to tell them after 13 years of abuse from them! **THIRTEEN GODDAM YEARS!** " Naruto screamed, tears coming to his eyes, the irises of which were now blood red.

"That is _enough_!" Dende exclaimed firmly, slamming his staff down. "If I am to summon someone to train you in the Saiyan ways, there will be _no whining_! None whatsoever, I will not tolerate it, and neither will your other sensei."

"Y-yes, sir. Wait, who is my other sensei?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Well that would be me, I think," a cheery voice replied. Standing there was a middle aged man. He was wearing an orange gi, and orange pants with a blue sash around his midsection. His spiky black hair pointed straight up, minus one bang that hung over his face. He also had a monkey tail.

The most interesting thing about the man was not his monkey tail however, but the circle of light floating above his head.

"Gohan, so pleased you could make it," Dende smiled.

"No problem, old friend," replied the now named Gohan. He then turned to Naruto and surveyed him. Gohan smiled lightly. "I can feel he's definitely a Saiyan. He wants to fight me right now."

"Well are you gonna?" Naruto asked, folding his arms.

"Mmmmm… nah," Gohan replied.

"W-what?!" Naruto said, face-faulting.

"If I were to fight you as you are now, you would die. Plain and simple," Gohan clarified seriously. "For now I'll just teach you how to fly, so that you won't be late for class."

"Ok, I'll believe just about anything now. Show me how I do this," Naruto deadpanned.

"Well ya just focus your ki, and have it support your body."

"I dunno what ki is."

"Oh…, well that sort of complicates things a little bit. Hang on a sec… **NIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMBUUUUUUUUUUUS!** " An orange-yellow cloud hurtled from the horizon towards the Lookout at an alarming speed, just before halting smoothly before Naruto, as if waiting for him to step on.

"Is this a cloud? And if so, is it a _sentient_ cloud?"

"Yes, yes it is. But you can only ride him if you're pure of he-" Gohan was interrupted by Naruto stepping onto the cloud with no problem.

"What were you saying Mr. Gohan?"

"Never mind then. Just tell Nimbus where you wanna go, and he'll take you there."

"Be back here 10:00 PM sharp. If you're late, I'll take your tor- err, training up a notch," Gohan called as Naruto began to fly off on Nimbus.

"Yes sir!" and Naruto finally took off, heading for Konoha's Ninja Academy.

Kame…. Hame…. LINE BREAAAAK!

Naruto finally arrived at the Academy, only wearing the clothes he threw on once he got to Konoha, which were some basic black ninja pants, and a white shirt with a red spiral on the back. He wore his other orange jacket, the one without the white collar ( **A/N: it was in a flashback episode from Naruto's academy days, the one without the sleeves** )

"So you actually made it? How troublesome, I could have sworn you didn't pass the test," a certain lazy genius said.

"This headband proves that I did doesn't it?" Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"Tch, what a drag," Shikamaru complained, though he too was smiling. Naruto sat and chatted with Shikamaru for a bit until he decided to chat with two had become friends after Sasuke's entire family tree had been murdered by his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"So you _did_ make it. For a second there I thought I was gonna have to deal with Ino and Sakura by myself," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Psh, even though you're a broody jerk, I wouldn't do that to you. We're friends, right?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Heh, as if… dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"…"

"…"

Both boys glared at each other before laughing. They argued like brothers, but deep down they were best friends. However, as if summoned, running sounds were heard. Two girls appeared in the doorway at the same time, both trying to force their way in before the other.

"I was first, Ino-pig! I get to sit next to Sasuke!" screeched a pink haired girl.

"Shut up, Billboard-brow, I was clearly first!" a platinum blonde yelled at an equally high volume and pitch.

"Hey, Naruto-baka, move out of the way so I can sit next to Sasuke!"

"And if I say no?" Naruto said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll _make_ you move then!" Sakura said raising a fist.

"I'd like to see you try, you pathetic weakling," Naruto said coldly.

"Oi, Naruto, are you sure you want them to know already? I thought you said-" Sasuke started.

"I know what I said, but I've had enough of this shit." Naruto said. He turned to Sakura, and opened his mouth, but then Iruka limped in on crutches and called the room to order. He gave Sakura, who was shell-shocked, a withering glare, and said, "We'll finish this later."

Iruka then began to call teams, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura on Team 7, the Neo Ino-Shika-Cho trio as Team 9, and Kiba, Shino and Hinata on Team 8.

As Team 9 filed out with their sensei, the newly formed Teams 7 and 8 sat waiting for their senseis. Kiba noticed Naruto's tail and decided to try and flex his ego.

"Hey, Naruto, what's with the tail? Trying to be like us Inuzukas? It's cool by me bro, it's natural that weaklings try and emulate the top dog," he said.

"Don't talk about what you don't understand, Kibble," Naruto replied with a bored expression. He took out a notebook and started to doodle for a bit while the others pestered him about his tail.

"But why do you _possess_ one, Naruto? It is highly illogical that it came with puberty, for you are a full-blooded human, are you not?" Shino asked.

"No, I'm _not_ a full-blooded human. Now can you quit buggin' me? I'll explain when I feel like it," Naruto said as his eye twitched. His mask had been dropped as soon as he found out who his father was, and his "other" heritage. However, his prankster side was a part of his natural disposition.

"…Oh that's clever. No, wait put a lever there… no put it over there… a little to the left… yeah right there," Sasuke commented. Sasuke had actually participated in a few of Naruto's pranks, not that anyone would believe that if you told them. Their precious "Last Uchiha" wouldn't even think about accompanying the stupid "demon" on such idiotic deeds.

Footsteps were heard, and Naruto quickly dived for his seat. "It'd be best if you guys took cover, like _now_." When both teams hid under their desks, a masked man with gravity-defying hair opened the door, only for an eraser to drop on his head.

"I'm here for Team…." The man stopped to check a piece of paper. "Team 8. As for the team with the prankster, well….. I automatically hate you guys. Team 8 meet me on the roof." And with that, the man poofed off to the roof with the eraser still on his head. Hinata and Shino walked out of the room wordlessly, but Kiba complained to his small furry companion, Akamaru.

"So… was that eraser it, or is there some _master plan_ you have going, Naruto?" Sakura spat sarcastically.

"I have several plans formulating in my brain right now. None of which pertain to this prank right now," Naruto replied calmly, staring intensely staring at the door. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Sakura stared at Sasuke. The door remained motionless. Then, from the opposite side of the room, a voice by the window said, "So, are you guys waiting for me or what?"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the voice. There with the wind blowing from the open window was-

"Mr. Gohan! I thought you said-"

"I talked to the Hokage. You may find out later. Now, the roof is occupied, so we'll do our introductions in here. Names, hobbies, likes, interests, dislikes, and goals."

"I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies include gardening, training, and occasionally reading. My dislikes include ignorance and weaklings," At this, Naruto glared pointedly at Sakura. "And as for my goal, well… I don't feel like telling. It doesn't include becoming Hokage, however. I'm done with that dream," Naruto concluded bitterly.

Sasuke looked at him a bit sadly before starting with his introduction. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training, learning new ways to use my fire jutsus, and growing tomatoes." At this, Sasuke glared playfully at Naruto, which Naruto responded with by looking away innocently. "My dislikes also include weaklings, but mostly the type of weaklings who don't pull their own weight. I also dislike… no _hate_ traitors of any kind. This leads me to my goal, which is more of an ambition. I wish to bring my older brother to justice for his crimes." Sasuke fell into a dark silence, pronounced by his deep frown.

Sakura had been planning to say she liked Sasuke, hated Naruto, and wanted to marry Sasuke, but after their introductions, she realized how little she knew about either of them. She always thought Naruto was a brainless loser, and that Sasuke was a brooding loner, and that the two hated each other's guts with a passion. Now however…

"Hey, Sakura? You in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? O-oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking. My name is Sakura Haruno, I like… um… I hate Na…. My dream is to…. I… I don't know anymore…" Sakura finished lamely.

" _Hm… the reports I read were wrong about each of them… I've got a near-misanthrope, a justice upholder, and a girl whose world has been shattered…_ " Gohan thought. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He could see they could each be great, but it would take some work. Scratch that, a lot of work…

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll meet at Naruto's house so I can take you to my personal… training ground, shall we say." Gohan said. Then, deciding to give them a show, he flared his ki, which then became visible as a white aura, he flew off.

"Did… he just fly away?" Sakura asked with a gaping mouth,

"I think so…" Sasuke replied slowly, equally shocked. They turned towards Naruto, only to see him stepping onto a little yellow cloud.

"Let's head out and explore a little bit, Nimbus!"

"At this point nothing can surprise me." Sasuke said.

"Um... do you wanna go get lunch with me Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "You should really go train or something. You're even weaker than Ino. At least she has a family jutsu she's proficient with." With those words, Sasuke walked away.

Sakura was crushed. Her day was not going great. Sasuke just told her she was weak. And worse than that, she was weaker than Ino-pig! Sakura faced home and started walking. Alone.

 **Omake!**

When Iruka walked back into his classroom to pick up some things, he sensed something was off, but he attributed it to the small flares of pain from his injuries from Mizuki. He stepped in front of the door and turned the handle…

Meanwhile…

Naruto was doing pushups on the First Hokage's face, while upside down when all of a sudden:

 **BOOOM!**

"Heh, at least I got somebody. Wonder who it was? Probably some idiot teacher who tried to flunk me. Serves 'em right," Naruto chuckled to himself.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

"Shit."

 **Woo, second chapter is complete! So I got a bit of flak for my last "bonus", y'know things such as "Why add Sakura into the list if you hate her so much?" Well, I don't hate Sakura so much as I hate the way she was portrayed in the series. That is why, I think, us fanfiction writers write stories: so we can write the story the way** _ **we**_ **thought it should've/could've gone. Do not fret however. I have plans for Sakura. *evil laughter***

 **The power gap between Hiruzen and Zabuza is so large because, well, Hiruzen is Hokage for a reason. He was called the "God of Shinobi"** _ **for a reason**_ **. And besides, I do believe that Zabuza tried to take on the Mizukage and failed, Tailed Beast or no. I might be wrong, my Naruto knowledge isn't 100% accurate.**

 **Speaking of power levels, I believe that ki and chakra are different names for the same thing. Although, I think I goofed with Naruto's power level, because it's been remarked multiple times about the amount of raw chakra Naruto has. So I'll probably fix that at a later date.**

 **Bonus! Fi oturoB slauqe tloB, seod oturaN lauqe tlaN?**

 **Now for the pairing votes so far:**

 **Hinata: 4**

 **Fuu: 3**

 **Yugito (age-lessened): 2**

 **Tayuya: 2**

 **Karin: 2**

 **Pan: 1**

 **Fem. Haku: 0**

 **Sakura: 0**

 **Temari: 0**

 **Ino: 0**


	3. Chapter 3: Team Ki is Born! Hell Yeah!

**A/N: Sup guys. Bringing more Saiyan Naruto-y goodness to you. Thanks for all the reviews and followers. My email won't leave me alone with all the alerts and such. My apologies for not having super-quick updates. Elsword, DCUO, SWTOR and high school are a priority over fanfic writing, unfortunately. HOWEVER! I will be writing in my spare time, mostly during weekends when I'm not doing chores or whatever. Just a quick little question to you readers: Do you want me to answer your questions individually, or in one big paragraph thingy like I've been doing? And should I answer them at the beginning of the story or at the end? I think that's it for now. Oh, before I forget, I have a buttload of fanfic ideas. So PM me if you wanna take a shot at writing them (I guess I should put them in a challenge fic or something, but it's more interesting to do it this way). There's various crossovers, bloodlines, futuristic ideas I've got floating in my head. Like I said, PM, and ye shall receive… at random anyways.**

 **Torika: Dude get on with the story, jeez.**

 **I'm talking to the readers, don't rush me, man.**

 **Raikiri: I'll rush you alright … -ahem- SORA HEBI NO SAKEBI!**

 **Edit 4/26/2016: Fixed small mindless mistake with the ki thing. Ki is physical energy. In my story it is, anyways.**

Chapter 3: Team Ki Is Born (Hell Yeah!)

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he knew something was off immediately. His ears felt weird, and all of his senses were going haywire. He was smelling something cooking in his kitchen, he was feeling all the little critters in his mattress and in the walls, he was hearing Hokage-jiji shuffle some papers on his desk and muttering, "These damn civvies think they run this joint… I'm too old for this shit." Naruto winced at the tiredness in his voice, and his thoughts turned towards the civilians. They were generally a passive group, but there were some people on the council who were slowly growing more and more aggressive about governmental power. Jiji treated him as if he was adult, and confided in him about these things, due to his higher intellect. Being stupid, a pariah, and a hobo was never a good combo, so Naruto got real smart, _real_ fast.

Having enough of laying in the bed, Naruto took off his sleeping cap and walked into his kitchen, only to be greeted by Sasuke in an apron making breakfast. "As masculine as that apron makes you, Sasuke, I'm not gonna turn into Sakura and try and jump you, dude," Naruto drawled out.

"Well, well, well, the dead awake," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Gohan-sensei should be on his way soon. I dunno when Sakura will get here." Sasuke returned to the pan and said, "So first the fox tail, and now the ears? If I didn't know about the Kyuubi, I'd swear you worshipped the damn thing…"

"What? I don't have fox ears!"

"Take off your sleeping cap, Naruto," Gohan's voice said.

"What the—Mr. Gohan! When'd you get here?"

"Never mind that, take off the cap, Naruto," Gohan replied sternly from the windowsill.

Feeling a little unnerved by the seriousness of the situation, Naruto took off the cap. His ears felt a whole lot more free than ever before, and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen. Naruto, Sasuke, you two are going to find Sakura and all of you are going to run 10 laps around Konoha, then do 50 pushups, 50 sit-ups, and after that, meet me on Hokage Mountain." With that, Gohan vanished.

"Any clue what's going on?"

"Nope."

"Sasuke-kun, why are you wearing that apron?"

"Ugh…."

* * *

 **Hokage's office…**

"So you think it's the Kyuubi affecting Naruto's body?" the Sandaime inquired.

"It's the only answer, other than… the other thing." Gohan said.

Danzo, the old war hawk was not to be left out of the conversation. "What is this other thing you mentioned, boy? Can we use it, or make more of it?"

"Weeeeeell… yes and no. It's a very rare gene, and the more diluted it becomes, it loses its dominance, and it becomes a very recessive gene." Gohan had been warned about Danzo, and wasn't going to elaborate any more than he had to.

"But what _is_ this gene? Is it a _Kekkai Genkai_?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Dammit boy, tell me, or I'll have the Civilian Council string you up on accounts of treason!"

At this, the hidden ANBU in the room moved their hands to their signature weapons.

"Danzo! Stand down, or I, **as Hokage** , will throw _you_ out of here on the same charges!" Sarutobi thundered, releasing a small bit of killer intent to show he meant business. The two men stared at each other in a silent battle of wills. Danzo's grip on his cane tightened, and the hidden ANBU also began to unsheathe their weapons. The bandaged man eyed them discretely, before relaxing his grip, and turning on his heel and striding to the door. He opened it, but turned his head back to the two men watching him. "You'll get yours one day Hiruzen, mark my words. And you, _boy_. I will find out what you dare to hide from me." And with that, Danzo left, and the ANBU relaxed.

"With that nuisance out of the way, tell me, what do you propose we do?"

"Pray there's a full moon soon."

"…I'm too old for this shit." He threw a withering glare at a corner of the room where he thought he heard a hastily silenced snicker.

* * *

 **Hokage Mountain**

Naruto and Sasuke were practicing throwing shuriken and kunai while they waited for Gohan, and Sakura sat on the ground panting from all the hard work she did so far.

"Hm. I didn't expect you all to finish the tasks I set for you." Gohan's voice said from above them. He was wearing a purple gi, with a red belt, red wristbands and a red undershirt. The gi showed off his impressive muscles. Ignoring their shocked looks at his capability of flight or his muscles (he didn't really care which), he continued speaking. "Everyone, grab ahold of me. We'll be going to my special training grounds."

After everyone had done so, Gohan brought his index and middle fingers to his forehead. The genin blinked and suddenly Hokage Mountain wasn't there anymore.

 **Kami's Lookout…**

When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura opened their eyes, they were on a white island, the ocean around them was the sky.

"Hey, I was here before…" Naruto said.

"Really? Then where is here?" Sasuke asked.

"Some green thing told me it was Kami's Lookout."

"Some green thing?"

"I dunno what it was."

"That doesn't matter right now. Right now, I will explain the rules of the final genin exam. This exam determines whether you get to be a genin, or if you go back to the Academy." Gohan said.

"So, all that work in the academy was for nothing?" Sakura questioned.

"In my opinion, yes. When the Yondaime Hokage was alive, his genin team was much more capable then this sorry generation. It's my job to whip you into Itachi levels." Sasuke wasn't too pleased with that remark, and his clenching fists showed it. Gohan ignored this, and pointed out 2 orange spheres with stars inside tied to his red belt. "You need to grab these from me before sundown. You need to come at me with the intent to brutally murder me, because the intent to kill won't be enough. Now, _begin!_ "

Immediately, all three of the genin hopefuls jumped to hide in various places of the Lookout's weird temple-like building.

All of them also lowered their chakra levels so that Gohan wouldn't sense them. Little did they know, Gohan was tracking their ki, which was their physical energy ( **1** ).

" _Well, at least they have enough sense to try and regain the advantage of surprise. Sorta. Too bad I can still track them._ " Gohan thought with an amused smile.

" _Gohan-sensei is way too strong for any of us to handle on our own, even if we did come at him with 'the intent to brutally murder', so that means… do we have to work together?"_ Naruto and Sakura thought.

" _I've trained extensively so that I may defeat Itachi, yet this guy exudes strength as much as, if not more so than Itachi. I can't allow myself to be defeated and sent back to the Academy just yet. I am the last of the Uchiha. I have to bring Itachi to justice."_ Sasuke thought angrily. " _Wait, calm down, Sasuke. There must be a hidden test in here. There's no way any of us can hope to take down a jonin by ourselves. That means… I have to find Naruto and Sakura!"_

As Naruto was coming to the true purpose of the test, Gohan had already struck. When Naruto heard a high pitched screech, he knew what had happened. He began to run towards the direction of the screech while muttering about worthless fangirls. Unfortunately for him, he plowed straight into Sasuke, who was looking for Sakura as well.

"So you figured it out as well huh?"

"Hn, I'm an Uchiha. Such a simple ruse couldn't hope to trick me."

"Whatever, you prideful bastard."

"Alright I'll head this way. You go that way. Finding Sakura is top priority. If either of us comes into contact with Gohan, we'll need to send a chakra pulse so that the other can come and help. Got it?"

"I was gonna say that…"

"…Hn. Let's get moving."

However, before either of them could jump away, a small, yet noticeable chakra pulse attracted their attentions.

"It's gotta be Sakura. She's got insane chakra control, but not enough physical strength for Gohan-sensei to attack her with ninjutsu or taijutsu, so that means he hit her with genjutsu" Naruto reasoned. Sasuke blinked three times in surprise at Naruto's thought process.

"Jeez, you really were holding back during the academy weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere close to chunnin levels, forget jonin."

"You mean chunnin in our day or the Yondaime's day?"

"Of course I mean the from Yondaime's days! The chunin these days… We're getting off track, Sakura's sending out another chakra pulse."

Gohan observed this conversation from the sky. " _These kids are stronger than I anticipated… This will be fun. Although I miss Trunks and Goten…_ "

 **10 Minutes Before the End of the Test…**

Gohan was waiting right where the test had officially started. After Sakura had been subjected to his genjutsu, none of the others had made any attempts to engage in battle with him. He had however encountered numerous traps that screamed cooperation. " _They must have figured it out… But what are they planning?_ " Gohan sighed and closed his eyes.

That was when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Explosives kunai littered the ground from the left, the right, in front, behind, above! Gohan was tempted to activate his S.S. transformation just to dodge them all. Yet, none of tags exploded. "Strange…" Gohan muttered to himself.

Just then, four Narutos attacked him from the left, right, behind and in front. Gohan ducked a flying kick, moving into a wide, spinning, low sweep kick, felling one of the Narutos. The Naruto exploded into a puff of smoke. " _Shadow clones!_ " The three remaining clones formed a triangle around Gohan, before rushing him. At the last moment, Gohan dropped down and executed a windmill ( **2** ), dispelling the last three clones, before spinning on his hands, and then flipping right-side-up. He didn't have a moment to breathe as he heard " **Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** " and a fireball blazed towards him. Gohan jumped straight over it, straight into Naruto's and Sasuke's waiting fists.

"We gotcha now, sensei!" Naruto shouted as he threw his fist at Gohan's midsection. The purple gi wearing man shifted to the side and grabbed Naruto's wrist, then elbowed Naruto in his stomach. Sasuke didn't let this moment go to waste as he grabbed for the orange spheres.

" _I got 'em now!_ " Sasuke thought in triumphant glee. Until Gohan's other arm shot out and grabbed the Uchiha's forearm, which burned from the remnants of Katon chakra, and threw him and Naruto to the ground, before floating down himself.

"Is that it? I'm disappointed." Gohan said, nonchalantly brushing some dust off of his gi. That was when he felt something was off. He searched his surroundings, until he remembered the explosive kunai. "SHIT!"

 **BOOM!**

Gohan closed his eyes and brought up his hands as he jumped up to escape the blasts. The objects he held onto for the duration of the test in Naruto's and Sasuke's hands. Sakura came out of the bushes behind them, and they all grinned cheekily at him. He was silent for a moment. " _When did they place all those explosives down?_ "

The Uchiha answered his thoughts, "When you closed your eyes, and let your guard down for a second. That was your first mistake."

Naruto picked up from there. "Your second mistake was when you _thought_ grabbed his forearm. Sasuke never goes anywhere without his arm warmers!"

"Damn straight."

The purple gi-wearing man was silent for a bit longer. Then he laughed. "Looks like I have no choice…" Gohan's aura flared up again, growing stronger and stronger.

" **You have forced my hand… While your strategy was sound, it will never hold up against someone with my power.** " Gohan spoke calmly, yet his voice sounded ominous, promising pain to the demi-genins. " **Thus, I will reveal my verdict. I find you, SASUKE UCHIHA! NARUTO UZUMAKI! SAKURA HARUNO! GUILTY!** "

"G-g-guilty of what?" Naruto shakily asked.

" **Guilty of!** " Gohan began, pausing for effect. "Passing my test. Welcome to Team Ki."

* * *

 **Forests Just Outside Konoha (One month after the Genin Exam)…**

"Kitsune in position. Justice, are you ready?"

"Affirmative. Justice waiting to strike. Blossom, prepare to initiate the trap."

"Understood. Ready when you are."

A cat with a bow on its ear slowly stalked out of the bushes, carefully observing its surroundings. The area was too quiet for its tastes. It therefore resolved to flee the vicinity as quickly as possible.

"Now! Justice, move in!"

"Got it!"

Sasuke leapt from the bushes to the left of the cat. It was not surprised, and it jumped onto Sasuke's face, using it as a springboard to leap into the trees.

"Dammit! It's escaped me. It's in the trees! Blossom, don't engage just yet!"

"I'll handle it!"

"Be careful, Kitsune!"

Naruto, **Henge'** d as a black and white fox, chased the cat through the trees.

"You silly ninjas will never catch me! I have been evading you for decades upon decades!" the cat yelled at Naruto.

"What? What do you mean? Actually, forget it. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

10 different fox-Naruto clones surrounded the cat forcing it down to the ground, straight into a reinforced glass cage.

"This will only hold me temporarily! I will return, Saiyan! And I will not be stopped!"

As fox-Naruto transformed back into regular Naruto, Gohan floated down.

"Good work team. Let's return the object of our mission back to the requester. Afterwards, we'll do some special training."

As they walked to the Hokage Tower, Naruto stared at the cat, thinking of its earlier speech.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

As Team Ki watched Tora the "Demon Cat" being taken away by its owner, the daimyo's wife, Sarutobi was scrolling through the mission scroll for Team Ki's next assignment.

"Well, here you go. Another D Rank for y-"

"No! Way! Not another D Rank! C'mon, gramps, I'm itching to get out there in the real world and fight somebody strong!" Naruto interrupted. Sasuke bristled a little bit at Naruto's last sentence, but Naruto paid him no mind.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but that's the way it is, unless your sensei says otherwise…?"

"I do believe some outside experience would be beneficial to this team's growth, Hokage-sama."

"Hmmm… Alright. I trust your judgment Gohan-kun. Now, let me see… Ah, here we are. This mission entail protecting a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni as they travel back home. How does that sound?"

"We accept this mission, Hokage-sama."

"My, my, so polite. Your parents raised you well."

"Yeah. My dad, Goku, and my mom, Chi-Chi, made sure I was the strongest and the smartest I could be."

"Hahaha, I'm sure. Yuzuki-chan, please send in Tazuna-san," the Sandaime said, speaking to his secretary through the PA system.

As Sarutobi called in the client, Gohan instructed Naruto to wrap his tail around his waist, very much like a belt.

Soon enough, the man came in and whatever hopes the genin team had of the mission being excited were dashed against the man's beer bottle, drunken demeanor, and overall slovenly appearance.

"What's up with these weaklings? Especially that blonde short-stack. Is he tryna look macho with that fur belt? 'Cuz he's failin' big time." Tazuna said. He raised his beer bottle to his lips, only for said blonde short-stack to toss a small energy ball at the bottle. It promptly exploded and showered the bridge builder with the rest of his liver-destroyer.

"Don't insult me or my teammates. And don't insult my belt," Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the man. Tazuna hastily nodded his head to prevent the blonde from getting any angrier. On the inside however, he was thinking to himself, " _It looks like I made the right choice coming to Konoha. But even though the blonde did that weird explode-y thing, will they be strong enough to take him down?_ "

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Nami no Kuni…**

A short squat man in an expensive suit stood before four figures hidden in the shadows. One was quite tall, and had a mysterious object on his back. The short man could still smell the metallic scent of blood emanating from it. The smaller figure to the tall figure's right had no discernable visible features. However, the person seemed to radiate frigid temperatures. The other two figures appeared identical, as they both had long spiky hair, and what looked like demon horns.

"The bridge builder somehow managed to slip by my guards and request a mission from Konohagakure. Your job is to kill him, and whatever stupid shinobi he hired, so that the stupid bridge he's building doesn't get finished. This country belongs to me now, and you're gonna make it so it stays that way, got it?" the short man said.

"The reward better be worth it. If not, I won't hesitate to find you… and **kill you…!** " the tall man said in a deep, gruff voice. He didn't release any killing intent, but the short man still was sweating bullets. The tall man grabbed the object on his back and swung it down to the left of the man in front of him. "You understand me, Gato? Cross me, and you'll see why they called me the _Demon of the Hidden Mist!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! All done! It took me a coupla months, but I did it!**

 ***Angry mob of readers throw random crap at me***

 **I'm sorry, please forgive me! But anyways. This took me awhile to do, as I had to think out everything. Everything you have questions about will be explained. Also, the pairing won't be finalized until Shippuden (if I ever get there). Expect some hardcore training montages next chapter, as well as another glimpse at Gohan's new fighting style. If you are well versed in the various styles of dance, then you already know what's happening here.**

 **1: Ok so you guys were kind enough to enlighten me that I was incorrect when I said that Ki is just another form of chakra. I decided for Ki to be physical energy, which is one half of chakra, the other half being spiritual energy (This is my story, I can do what I want. I am the Eneru of this goddamn Skypeia!)**

 **2: A windmill is a type of breakdancing power move performed by swinging your legs around in a circle while doing a hand stand… I guess that's how to describe it. If my descriptive skills are lacking, feel free to look it up for yourself.**

 **Word Scramble of the Day!**

 **eagr oruthfs erptty dciulouris utb I tsmu yas a umg mgu on ruaotn sroty snit a dab deai...**


	4. Chapter 4: Giant Swords Can Kill Y'Know!

**A/N: Well, that last chapter took too damn long to finish, so that's why this chapter is pretty high on my list of priorities. Shoutout to** **JChittester for the whole Ki being physical energy idea in the first place.** **I got some criticism about it, but, like I said, I am the goddamn Eneru of this Skypeia! Now! Vegeta, would you kindly do the disclaimer?**

 **Vegeta: No.**

 **Please?**

 **Vegeta: No.**

 **Pretty please?**

 **Vegeta: No!**

 **I will summon Ghost Nappa if you don't…**

 **Vegeta: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT, FAN-BASED PARODY MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! TAB DOES NOT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! ALL THE RIGHTS AND STUFF GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! PLEASE DON'T SUMMON THAT DEMON! PLEEEASE!**

 **I couldn't even if I tried. He's already alive and well. He's a movie director now!**

 **Vegeta: YOU SONOVA-**

Chapter Four: Giant Swords Can Kill a Guy Y'know!

" _The more I travel this land, the more certain I am that these are no longer the same humans Dad and I lived amongst. They are stronger, but that power came with a price… There's so much hatred and distrust here, I almost can't breathe…"_

 _-Gohan's Traveling Journal_

"Are we there yet, Gohan-sensei?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"Nnnnope."

"…Mmm, how 'bout now?"

"Nuh-uh."

"…"

"Can I go back to reading now?"

"Are we there yet?"

A sigh. "Unless one of you wants carry Tazuna so we can fly there, we won't be there for a while. Any volunteers?"

"I'd rather be on the lookout for enemies."

"I need to keep the first aid kit secure."

"I guess it falls down to me to save the day, as usual."

Naruto crouched down to allow Tazuna to ride piggy-back style. The team then took to the skies to fly the rest of the way to Nami no Kuni in silence. Team 7, or as they called themselves, Team Ki, were recovering from the first life-or-death fight of their lives. The mission started out pretty casually. Gohan was quizzing them about possible battle scenarios.

Suddenly, Gohan addressed Sakura directly, asking "Sakura, has it rained recently?"

"Not for weeks Gohan-sensei."

"So tell me why there are two fools in a puddle further up the road?"

Sasuke answered, "Most likely, they are attempting to assassinate our client, Tazuna."

Naruto spoke up, "But a high level technique like that is far beyond the reach of bandits, suggesting these are shinobi after him."

Sakura spoke again, "After a mere bridge builder? Surely not."

Sasuke went next, slowly turning towards Tazuna, "Unless there's something else going on Mr. Bridge-Builder would like to tell us?" The whole team turned towards Tazuna, waiting for his response.

Only for a clawed gauntlet to decapitate him.

Gohan barely spared the cut up log in Sasuke's place a second glance, choosing instead to react quickly. "Sakura, you know what to do. Boys, with me." Gohan, Naruto, and Sasuke flew towards the two shinobi previously hidden in the puddle.

The fight was over before the two assassins knew it had begun. Gohan was more than a match for one of them. The purple gi-wearing man rushed the assassin head on, but then spun behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly dispatched the other would-be assassin with their new techniques: ki blasts. The shinobi had never seen or heard of such a technique, and thus underestimated its power. However he was skilled enough to use _Kawarimi_ , and dashed towards Sakura, who was frozen in fear. They had trained every day for the month prior to this mission, but she was still a wet-behind-the-ears genin, and this full-fledged assassin was coming straight for her. Gohan, Naruto, and Sasuke all ran towards her, intent on stopping him, but they were too far away.

Sakura thought to herself, " _I…have to move… or I'll die… How will I ever impress Sasuke-kun like this…? I… must…_ **MOVE!** " Sakura's pupils shrank, and her chakra and ki spiked _far_ higher than her normal limits. Two small horns ripped through her hitae-ate, and a pink and purple tail formed just above her rear end. Her eyes gleamed a dark pink, and Sakura's face took on a hardened look a rookie like herself shouldn't have.

" **Extinction Beam** ," Sakura stated in a cold voice. Her left index finger pointing straight at the unsuspecting man. When he was at point blank range, a pink beam exploded from Sakura's finger, and turned him to dust. She then turned towards Tazuna, who had shakily emerged from his hiding spot behind a tree, and spoke in a slow, precise, and very chilling voice. "Tazuna-san, you lied to us. This mission was ranked C-Class. The most we genin are expected to fight off are bandits incapable of chakra usage. So, do tell, Mr. Bridge-Builder. Why in the name of Frieza's final form are there B-Class chakra using shinobi after you?" Tazuna swallowed as Sakura paused for a second. Then she spoke again, with a voice that unnerved the rest of Team Ki. "Fair warning: I _despise_ liars."

Tazuna looked into Sakura's cold dark pink eyes. There was none of the friendliness and childish innocence that danced in her emerald eyes. The man sighed, and began his tale. Tazuna spoke of a man named Gatou, who had been mercilessly forcing the country of Wave into abject poverty. The self-proclaimed Super Bridge Builder fell to his knees, and clasped his hands together. "Please, I'm begging you! You have to help us! If I can finish the bridge, I can pay you the proper ranking of this mission! Just, please, don't abandon us!"

Naruto looked at the man, before smiling and shaking his head. "Jeez, old man, isn't it a little early to be going senile?! Of course I'm gonna help you! If I wanna restart the Saiyan race, I'm gonna have to make a name for myself."

And after that, Team Ki had decided to get to Wave as fast as possible, which brings us to the present. Team Ki was flying above the forest when Tazuna told them to land. A deep fog had begun to appear as they were flying, until they couldn't see too far ahead of themselves. The team landed, took a boat across a large lake, against the boatman's wishes. And when they reached the other bank…

"Hmm… stay on guard you three. Something's not rubbing me right about this mist… It feels…" Gohan muttered.

Just then, a quiet whooshing sound was heard. The sound triggered the memory of a few sparring sessions with Future Trunks. His eyes widened.

"Everyone! Get down!" Gohan yelled. Trusting his students to be quick enough to dodge the incoming danger, he grabbed Tazuna and dropped to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Some no-name jonin and his cute little genin. I doubt they can even hold a kunai right," a deep, growling voice echoed from the mist. "Well listen up, you weak little rats! I am Zabuza Momochi, Th-"

"Demon of the Mist. I've heard of you," Sasuke interrupted. "I'm gonna take your sword from you."

"So the little genin can read bingo books? Well you can try you little shit, but everyone who's tried… Heh heh, let's just say this blade's favorite color is a **dark** red."

"Enough. What do you want from us?" Gohan asked.

"Simple. The bridge builder's life. Hand him over, and I promise I won't leave you in too many pieces."

"That's a shame. Our mission is to protect him from scumbags like you," Sasuke interjected.

"Well then… I suppose I'll just have to kill you guys to get to him!"

"Like we'll let you! Reverse Fireworks, everyone!" Naruto yelled. Team Ki flew into the air, with Gohan carrying Tazuna. Just in time too, as Zabuza had appeared swinging his giant _Kubikiribocho_. Not seeing his prey, but feeling their chakra above him, he dropped his _Kirigakure no Jutsu_. His eyes widened when he saw the team comfortably floating in the air.

"What?! Is this a _kinjutsu_ of Konoha?!" Zabuza demanded.

"Maybe you'll learn it in hell! FIRE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all bombarded him with ki energy blasts. The barrage finally ended, and a large cloud of dust hid what was hopefully Zabuza's corpse on the ground. When the dust finally settled, however…

"What the hell? Where'd he go?!" Naruto demanded.

"It was a water clone! Stay on your toes, guys, we don't know where he's hiding…" Sasuke cautioned, his keen eyes spotting the puddle of water marking where the clone had dispelled. They floated in the air watching the foggy area below them, waiting for Zabuza to make his move.

"Suiton! Suiryudan no Jutsu!" With that, a dragon made up of raging currents rushed up towards the trio, intent on trapping them in the watery confines of its jaws. It was not to be however, as the trio merely flew under it, causing it to crash into a tree. When Sakura's green eyes looked around for Zabuza, she saw that the entire tree had been reduced to mere splinters.

"How much chakra went into that dragon…?"

"Worry about how quickly this sword will be going into your abdomen!" a growling voice said from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw the intimidatingly tall man before her, a chilling grin underneath his bandaged lower face speaking to her of how little he cared for her life. Sakura blinked, hard, and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of that hideous orange jumpsuit where Zabuza was standing.

"You keep away from Sakura, no-brows!" Naruto yelled, his fist, which had been in Zabuza's stomach mere moments before, outstretched. "Sakura, you stay here. Sasuke and I will handle this giant sword-wielding bastard. Believe it."

There was so much confidence and determination in his voice, she instinctively believed him, and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

" _Is this the same Naruto I thought I knew back in the Academy?"_ she thought to herself.

Zabuza slowly walked toward them, carrying the _Kubikiribocho_ in one hand, resting on his broad shoulders. "I always give credit where it is deserved, and you three genin are quite strong. However! I am a jonin, which means I outrank you little shits in sheer strength! This is where it ends for yo- Hurk!" The intimidating man was interrupted when 2 senbon needles pierced his neck, ending his life.

"Thank you for distracting him. I have been pursuing him for weeks to no avail. I will take the body to a safe place for disposal," said a young man who suddenly appeared next to Zabuza's body. He bowed to the trio of genin before grabbing Zabuza's body and disappeared in a blur of speed.

The trio of genin all relaxed, as Gohan appeared next to them via shunshin.

"Nice work. I give you a…. B plus," he said, letting Tazuna down; the man promptly puked on the ground.

"B plus? We kicked Zabuza's ass!" Sasuke objected.

"But you let his sidekick get away with his supposedly dead body," Gohan responded with a smirk.

The trio groaned, for whenever Gohan smirked the way he was smirking now, they were in for some serious training.

* * *

Team Ki was standing outside Tazuna's house after a few minutes walking through a very depressing farmer's market. The faces of the people were either afraid, wary, or just plain exhausted. The spirit of the people of Wave had been crushed by this Gato bastard, and it showed. Everywhere looked dirty, and run down. Most people were huddled together, barely moving. Some of the younger men walked around in groups with hard faces, and women were hardly seen on the streets at all.

"This… this is awful…," Sakura had muttered, looking around at the depressing scene.

"This is how we are forced to live because of Gato. We have to pay 'rent' or else…," Tazuna had replied.

Gohan's eyes darted around, taking in the setting. "Tazuna-san, let's hurry on to your home, shall we?" He subtly jerked his head in the direction of his team, two of whom were shaken up by the general mood of the town. Naruto, strangely enough, appeared almost unaffected. Gohan made a mental note to talk to all three of them later.

Now, they had arrived at Tazuna's home near the ocean, and were greeted by a black-haired woman.

"Tou-san, welcome home! Who are these people with you?" she said apprehensively, her eyes lingering on Gohan, and Naruto's fox appendages.

"Tsunami, meet the super amazing ninja a super amazing bridge builder like me deserves! They're gonna protect us while I work on the bridge," the drunkard replied excitedly. As they shuffled into the house, Tsunami disappeared into the kitchen, the team settled down at the table.

"Sensei, what did you mean when you said we let Zabuza's accomplice get away with his body?" Sakura asked.

"If that boy was truly a hunter-nin, he would have disposed of the body immediately, right then and there. And the fact that he used senbon to kill him was fishy to me. If I had to guess, I'd say that this unknown accomplice put Zabuza into a false death-like state. We have a week at best before Zabuza will be up and running," Gohan explained.

Sakura was nervous. The month after Gohan had passed them had been the most excrutiating month of her life. The sheer amount of training they did was insane. He trained them until they literally dropped. The tree-climbing exercise, the water-walking exercise, leaf balancing, kunai balancing, sometimes two or three different exercises combined into one. Her chakra levels had shot up, and so had her ki levels, and she was beginning to be able to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke.

"So then, we should do some more training then right? When are you gonna teach us the Kamehameha Wave?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

Gohan laughed, "I'm not gonna teach it to you, you're gonna make up your own techniques. I refuse to do anything but give you the materials. What you do with them is your business."

Naruto's eyes shined in admiration, practically fangirling, his fox tail waggling happily, "Gohan-sensei, you're so cool!"

Gohan looked at his fellow Saiyan, and had to restrain his jaw from creating a hole in the ground. Naruto was slowly becoming more and more foxlike as time passed. His face was becoming furry, his whisker-like birthmarks were becoming lesslike birthmarks and more like actual whiskers. Gohan looked out the window at the starry sky, and to his dismay, the moon _still_ wasn't full! He looked back at the furry child soldier who had turned to the food Tsunami had brought out and was ravenously devouring it. " _If the full moon doesn't reverse whatever this is, then Naruto's already shitty standing with the villagers will drop even farther... And then there was that business with Sakura's brief transformation, it her ki felt so cold. It reminded me of..."_

Gohan's musing were interrupted by a knock on the door. A discrete hand signal put his team on alert as he went to go check the door. He opened it to find an eye-smiling Kakashi. "Hi there. We're the backup unit from Konoha you requested." Kiba, Shino, and Hinata stood behind him looking quite harried. "What's the matter? Can't handle a simple C-Rank?" Gohan's eyes twitched in annoyance.

 **A/N:** Okay, so it's been WAY to goddamn long since I posted; it's been maybe a year or two actually… Yikes. So I went overboard with this chapter to make up for it. I hope you guys like my second fight scene ever. It took my forever to figure out how I wanted this to play out, and I actually do have a bit of a plan for how I want the next chapter or two to go. So maybe in a month or two, I can have chapter 5 out. Alrighty, that's about it! Although, I must say, nobody decided to unscramble last chapter's message, so that sucks. But the show must go on. Also, someone asked me why I'm putting Sakura and Ino in the poll if I hate them so much. One, I don't hate either of them, I hate how they just ended up kind of in the background. Sakura was on her way to becoming a major part of Team 7, but then suddenly Sharrinnegan! Suddenly Kurama! Suddenly Madara! Suddenly a whole bunch of other powerups that renders everyone else obsolete! But, rant over, I think Sakura and Ino have a lot of potential, but their original forms got robbed of that in favor of giving Naruto and Sasuke more badassery moments. I said it before, the point of Fanfiction is for writers to share what they think should've or could've happen. It's a community where ideas explode from the brain. Anyways, onto the power listings!

Naruto: 200,000

Sasuke: 10,500

Sakura: 9,560

Gohan: 100,500

Kakashi (No-Sharingan): 100,000

Kakashi (Sharingan): 102,000

Zabuza: 110,500

Haku: 9,000

I've adjusted them because I've decided that the Ki readings is just a measure of raw power. What the person _does_ with that power is what separates the jonin from the genin. And lastly, in all of my fanfics, Ki shall be physical energy, Reiryoku is raw spirit energy, and Chakra is a combination of the two. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaalrighty then boys and girls! I shall see you! In the next chapter!

 _Ja ne~!_


End file.
